broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KREM
KREM is the CBS television station affiliate serving the Spokane, Washington–Coeur d'Alene, Idaho market. Its digital signal is seen on UHF channel 20. The station is owned and operated by the Belo Corporation, and is sister station with KSKN-TV, The CW affiliate in the market. The two stations share all back-office functions, and KREM produces a 10pm newscast for air on KSKN. The chief newscaster for KREM 2/KSKN 22 is Randy Shaw. KREM and KSKN are a part of the Belo Northwest cluster, which includes KING and its sister station KONG, Seattle; KGW, Portland, Oregon; and KTVB in Boise. All four stations provide material to co-owned Northwest Cable News, a 24-hour regional news service based in Seattle serving much of the region. KREM is the only non NBC affiliate to be a primary contributor to NWCN. It is one of five local Spokane TV stations seen in Canada on the Shaw Direct satellite provider. // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=1 edit History http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Krem1964.jpghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Krem1964.jpgKREM-TV logo; 1964 (from a newspaper advertisement)KREM-TV signed on October 31, 1954 with an "inaugural program" at 6:30 pm, followed by the 1933 movie The Private Life of Henry VIII[2]. It initially carried dual-affiliation with ABC and the DuMont Network, the latter shared with cross-town competitor KXLY-TV because of its then-CBS affiliation at the time. After DuMont dissolved, KREM continued as an ABC affiliate. In the late 1950s, the station was briefly affiliated with the NTA Film Network.[3] KREM-TV was affiliated with ABC until August 8, 1976, when it swapped affiliations with KXLY-TV, whom CBS immediately dropped for constantly pre-empting or delaying its network shows. KREM thus became a full member of the CBS network. KREM-TV was originally owned by the owner of KREM radio. The King Broadcasting Company, run by Seattle businesswoman Dorothy Bullitt, bought the KREM stations in 1957; the radio station was eventually sold off. King Broadcasting was sold in 1992 to the Providence Journal Company, which merged with current owner Belo Corporation five years later. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=2 edit Translators KREM is rebroadcast on the following translator stations. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=3 edit Digital television After the analog television shutdown and digital conversion on June 12, 2009 [4], KREM remained on its pre-transition channel number, 20.[5] However, through the use of PSIP, digital television receivers will display KREM's virtual channel as 2. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=4 edit Past logos The logo used through April 2007 was a former logo of KCBS-TV (another CBS station; owned and operated) from 1994 to 1997. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=5 edit Programming KREM currently features CBS programming, as well as local news, public affairs and syndicated entertainment programming including The 700 Club, Dr. Phil, The Oprah Winfrey Show, and The Doctors. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=6 edit KREM 2 News Team[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=7 edit KREM-TV Current on-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=8 edit KREM 2 Anchors *'Abbey Gibb': KREM 2 News Weekends 5,6, KSKN CW 22 at 10 and 11pm (Joined April 2008) *'Kristen Kirby': KREM 2 News at Noon (Monday-Friday) (Joined November 2007) *'Jane McCarthy': KREM 2 News at 5, KREM 2 News at 6, Weeknights (Joined January 2010) *'Laura Papetti': KREM 2 News First Edition (Monday-Friday) (Joined August 2002) *'Randy Shaw': KREM 2 News at 5, KREM 2 News at 6, KREM 2 News at 10 on CW22, KREM 2 News at 11 Weeknights (Joined 2001) *'Sten Walstrom': KREM 2 News First Edition and KREM 2 News at Noon (Monday-Friday) (Joined June 2004) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=9 edit KREM 2 Reporters *'Marissa Bagg (Fill-in Anchor)' (Joined January 2008) *'Dawn Crawley (North Idaho Reporter)' (Joined February 2010) *'Abbey Gibb (weekend anchor/weekday reporter)' (Joined April 2008) *'Danielle Grant (weekend weather meteorologist/weekday reporter)' (Joined May 2010) *'John Langeler (Fill-in anchor)' (Joined February 2009) *'William Pitts' (Joined September 2007) *'Othello Richards' (Joined October 2006) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=10 edit Storm Tracker 2 Weather *'Tom Sherry (NWA Seal of Approval)': KREM 2 News at 5, KREM 2 News at 6, KREM 2 News at 10 on CW22, KREM 2 News at 11 Chief Meteorologist (Joined January 1990) *'Grace Pena': KREM 2 News First Edition, KREM 2 News at Noon Meteorologist (Joined February 2009) *'Danielle Grant': KREM 2 News Weekend Weather Anchor (Joined May 2010) *'Randy Mann': Fill-in Meteorologist (Joined 2001) *'Michelle Boss (AMS Seal of Approval)': Fill-in Meteorologist (Joined 1999) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=11 edit KREM 2 Sports *'Tim Lewis': Sports Director KREM 2 News at 6, KREM 2 News at 10 on KSKN CW22, KREM 2 News at 11. (Joined September 2006; son of longtime KOMO-TV anchor Dan Lewis)" *'Chris Bach': KREM 2 News Weekend Sports Anchor (Joined January 2009) *'Mike Boyle': Sports Reporter/Fill-in Anchor (Voice of the Spokane Chiefs) (Joined September 2002) *'Brett Allbery': Sports Photographer/Fill-in Anchor (Joined 1998) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=12 edit Former KREM 2 on-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=13 edit Former news anchors *'Issa Arnita': Morning and Noon anchor 1999-2002. Most recently an anchor for KUTV in Salt Lake City, UT. *'Steve Becker': Former Weekend anchor/reporter. Now with The Valley Hub Sports Complex. *'Sherman Blake': Main Anchor/News Director Early 1970s. Retired. Graduate of John R. Rogers High School. *'Beverly Carr': Former Weekday Evening Anchor 1979-1986. Currently an executive assistant for Donald E. Axinn. *'George Cole': 1970s. *'Jane Crawford': 1970s-1980s. *'Nicole Crites': 2000-2004 - KREM 2 First Edition. Currently an morning anchor/general assignment reporter for KPHO-TV in Phoenix, AZ. *'Paul Deanno': 1997-1999. Morning Anchor/Weather. Formerly meteorologist in Philadelphia & Miami. Currently weekday meteorologist for KOMO-TV in Seattle. *'Carolyn Douglas': Anchor/Reporter. Worked for sister station KING-TV. Currently CEO of Carolyn Douglas Communications in Seattle. *'Deborah Feldman': Weekend Anchor/Weekday Reporter 1996 to April 1999. Currently a General Assignment Reporter for sister station KING-TV in Seattle. *'Susannah Frame': Consumer Reporter and Weekend Anchor ????-1991. Currently an Investigative Reporter for sister station KING-TV in Seattle. *'Mike Goldfein': 1980's. Currently works for the Capital Bureau at Belo. *'Kristi Gorenson': Fill-in Anchor/Reporter 1997-2010. Currently an anchor/producer at KXLY-AM. *'Andi Hauser': 2008. Currently the co-host of "Indy Style" on WISH-TV in Indianapolis, IN. *'Laurine Jue': Morning and Noon Anchor 1989-1995. Currently works for Avista. *'Denise Keniston': Former Weekend Anchor/Reporter Currently CEO at Keniston & Company. *'Kristy Lee': Weekday Reporter/Weekend Anchor. Currently work for New England Cable News in Newton, MA. *'Tom McArthur': 1980s. Last working as a spokesperson for The Davenport Hotel (Spokane, Washington). *'Mary McDermott': 1980s. Previously worked as a reporter for WISH-TV in Indianapolis, IN from 1997-2010. *'Mike Murad': 2005-2008 - KREM 2 First Edition. Currently an evening anchor for KBOI-TV in Boise, ID. *'Robyn Nance': 1996-2003 - KREM 2 First Edition and KREM 2 News @ Noon. Currently an evening anchor for KXLY-TV. *'Maureen O'Boyle': 1986-1990 - Former co-anchor with Charles Rowe. She was on A Current Affair from 1990–1994 and Extra from 1997-2000. Currently an evening anchor for WBTV-TV in Charlotte, NC. *'Dawn Picken': 2000-2008 - KREM 2 First Edition/2 on Your Side. Currently working for Greater Spokane Inc. *'Rick Price': Weeknight Anchor 1985-1987. Worked as a News Reporter/Aviation Specialist for KOMO-TV from 1988-1995. Currently a reporter for KIRO-TV in Seattle. *'Janelle Reichert': March 2008-May 2009. KREM 2 Weekend News (March 2008-September 2008) and KREM 2 News First Edition and KREM 2 News at Noon (September 2008-May 2009). Currently anchor/reporter for Central Florida News 13 in Orlando, FL as Janelle Jordan. *'Charles Rowe': 1987-2007 - KREM 2 News at 5, KREM 2 News at 6, KREM 2 News at 10 on CW22, KREM 2 News at 11. Mr. Rowe is retired and splitting his time between Spokane and Lincoln City, OR. *'Trudi Strain': 1986-1988. Currently a children's author. *'Jeff Wasson': 1968-1979. *'Nadine Woodward': October 1990 - September 2009, Evening Anchor and Health Reporter. Woodward is currently suing the station for age and sex discrimination. Currently anchor and managing editor of Good Morning Northwest on KXLY-TV. Also Special Projects and Health Anchor/Reporter for KXLY 4. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=14 edit Former news reporters *'Brian Callanan': ????-2000. Currently a morning reporter for KCPQ-TV in Seattle. *'Heather Catallo': 1990's. Currently fill-in anchor/investigative reporter for WXYZ-TV in Detroit, MI. *'Wilson Chow': 2000-2004. Currently working for Boeing in Seattle. *'Jared Dillingham': 2006-2008. Currently a reporter for KTVK-TV in Phoenix, AZ. *'Tom Ellingson': 2004-2006. Was working for KLAS-TV in Las Vegas, NV from 2006-2008. Currently work for Zappos.com in Henderson, NV. *'Kathi Goertzen': (Internship May-June 1980). Currently primary evening anchor for KOMO-TV in Seattle. *'Ilana Gold': 2005-2007. - Currently a general assignment reporter for KOAT-TV in Albquerque, NM. *'Tim Gordon': Late 1990s and Early 2000s. Currently a general assignment reporter for KOIN-TV in Portland, OR. *'Erik Hedlund': 2006-2008. Currently work for Kootenai County Police Department in Coeur d'Alene, ID. *'Jeff Humphrey': 1990-2003. - Currently a reporter for KXLY-TV. *'Kara Kostanich': 2000's. - Currently weekend morning anchor/general assignment reporter for WPEC-TV in West Palm Beach, FL. *'Erik Loney': 2000-2007. - Currently a general assignment reporter for KXLY-TV. *'Tricia Manning-Smith': ????-2002. Investigative Reporter. Currently a Reporter for sister station KING-TV in Seattle. *'Randy Neves': Late 1990s. Currently a reporter for sister station KGW-TV in Portland, OR. *'Rochelle Ritchie': 2007-2009. Currently a multi-media journalist for WPTV-TV in West Palm Beach, FL. *'Shannon Sims': 2004-2006. Currently a reporter for WVEC-TV in Norfolk, VA. *'Lee Stoll' April 2005- January 2010. Currently the North Sound reporter for KIRO-TV in Seattle. *'Tracy Vedder': ????-1995. Currently a member of the Problem Solvers Investigative team at KOMO-TV in Seattle. *'Darin Watkins': ????-???? reporter. Currently Marketing and Communications at Washington State University College of Veterinary Medicine in Pullman. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=15 edit Former weather forecasters *'Laura Ashley': late 1980s to early 1990s. Was chief meteorologist at KXLY-TV and KHQ-TV. *'Mark Coleman': 1999-2001. - Was meteorologist on sister station NWCN. Was a reporter/fill in meteorologist for KCPQ-TV. Currently a sports reporter for Fox Sports Northwest and fill-in meteorologist for KCPQ-TV in Seattle. *'Peter Colford': 1980s-1993 - KREM 2 News at 5, 6, and 11. Deceased. *'Kate Derning Hudson': Former fill-in meteorologist. 1999-2008. Wife of former KREM-TV sports director and current Gonzaga Bulldogs radio announcer Tom Hudson. Currently the producer of the weekday 11pm newscast and fill-in meteorologist at KXLY-TV. *'Tim Jones': 2000-2003. KREM 2 First Edition and KREM 2 @ Noon. Was chief meteorologist for KGWN-TV in Cheyenne, WY. Last worked as a weekend meteorologist for KGAN-TV in Cedar Rapids, IA. *'Jason Kadah' June 2008- May 2010 Weekday Morning/Noon Meterologist. *'Shelly Monahan': 1981-1986 - Went to KCRA-TV from 1987–1989 and 1992-1995 in Sacramento, CA, sister station KING-TV from 1990-1992 in Seattle, WMAQ-TV from 1995-1999 as weather meteorolgoist in Chicago, IL. Currently morning anchor for KHQ-TV. *'Daryl Romeyn' 2003-2010. morning and noon weather from 2003-2008. He was then the weekend weather anchor from 2008-2010. He worked for KXLY-TV as a weekend weather forecaster from 1989-2003. Currently a candidate for House of Representatives WA 5th District. *'Dave Salesky': 1980's- Weekend Meteorologist. Was morning meteorologist for sister station KGW-TV until March 2009. Currently chief meteorologist for KATU-TV in Portland, OR. *'Julia Sandstrom': 1996-1999 - Weekday Morning Meteorologist. Was weather anchor for sister station KING-TV from 1999-2003 in Seattle, KTVU-TV from 2003-2008 in San Francisco, CA, and KHQ-TV and SWX Right Now from 2009-2010. *'Leon Smitherman': Weekend Meteorologist. Currently Morning Meteorologist for KSNW-TV in Wichita, KS. *'Tracy Taylor': Currently traffic anchor for sister station KING-TV in Seattle. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=16 edit Former sports anchors *'Rich Henkels': Sports Director 1989-1992. *'Mark Holyoak': Sports Director 1990s-2003. Currently weeknight evening anchor for KPAX-TV in Missoula, MT. *'Tom Hudson': Weekend Sports Anchor then Sports Director 1996-2008. Currently the Radio Voice of the Gonzaga Men's Basketball and Baseball team on 1510 KGA. *'Eric Johnson': Sports Director from 1987-1989. Went to sister station KGW-TV from 1989-1993. Currently 5pm co-anchor and Sports Director for KOMO-TV in Seattle. *'John Christopher Kowsky': Sports Anchor 1977-78, KREM Radio Personality 1972-80. Left for KHQ-TV, where he eventually became the host of "PM Magazine". Retired from broadcasting on KISC in Spokane, in 1999. Currently CEO of LE Northwest. *'Mark McClune': Sports Anchor/Reporter 2003-2006. Currently Anchor/Reporter at Fox Sports Arizona in Phoenix, AZ. *'Jim McLaren': Weekend Sports *'Carlton Wing': Sports Director 1995-1998. Currently president for Wing Media Group in Little Rock, AR. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=17 edit News/station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=18 edit Newscast titles *''Newsbeat'' (1954–1958) *''Newsroom'' (1958–1963) *''TV-2 News'' (1963–1967) *''Eyewitness News'' (1967–1974) *''Channel 2 News'' (1974–1979) *''KREM 2 News'' (1979–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=19 edit Station slogans *''The Switcheroo is to Channel 2'' (1964) *''Why 2 Eye 2'' (1965) *''Spokane's Color Station'' (1966) *''Eyewitness News, in SUPERCOLOR'' (1967–1969) *''Eyewitness News, The Team That Really Knows News'' (early 1970s) *''Channel 2, Spokane's Own'' (early 1970s) *''You're in 2 Country'' (mid-late 1970s) *''Turn to 2'' (early 1980s) *''KREM 2 News, First in Spokane'' (mid 1980s) *''You and KREM 2, We've Got the Touch'' (1984–1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Your 24 Hour News Source'' (early 1990s) *''Coverage You Can Count On'' (1998–2008) *''When it Matters Most'' (2008–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=20 edit External links *KREM.com *KREM 2 News Bios *Query the FCC's TV station database for KREM *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KREM-TV http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KREM_(TV)&action=edit&section=21 edit References #'^' The Broadcasting and Cable Yearbook says October 31, while the Television and Cable Factbook says October 29. #'^' Spokane Daily Chronicle - "Announcing the Telecast Premiere of KREM-TV" (advertisement) - October 30, 1954 #'^' "Require Prime Evening Time for NTA Films", Boxoffice: 13, November 10, 1956, http://issuu.com/boxoffice/docs/boxoffice_111056-1 #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf #'^' CDBS Print #'^' [